


Using Toys

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: María Fernanda gets sex toys in a goody bag from a recently attended Bachelorette Party and the couple is ready to test them all.





	1. Toys Are for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction.

María Fernanda rummaged through her closet for something to wear on her night out with her long-time boyfriend and instead of finding that perfect dress to send her man into overdrive, she finds a goodie bag she had completely forgotten about. It was a goodie bag/souvenir from a bachelorette party she had attended a few weeks ago. She opened it and checked its contents for the first time.

She laughed at the note included from the now bride -

> _I can’t have much fun anymore as I’ll be having married sex with the man I love for the rest of my life (boring! haha) but you still can. Have fun! And if your married, go remind your husband why he’s such a lucky bastard._

Inside she found crotchless panties, Sex Dice, edible lubricant and lotion, bunny ears, make up, perfume and other kinky toys. What caught her eye was a large purple latex-feel dildo. She dropped the bag on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed to better examine the object.

She had never seen such an item up close as she has always been too embarrassed to go in sex shops and afraid paparazzi would capture her walking out with a bag full of goodies. She examined the object. When she circled its girth, her breath hitched when she realized that she couldn’t meet her thumb and middle finger, and by some quite. She ran a finger over its length and tried to determine it’s length, her eyes grew big as it dawned to her just how monstrous the toy was. It was obscenely large accompanied by bulging beings and a mushroom head and an unnatural color of violet; so different from her boyfriend's.

She had always found his manhood perfect for her, it was the right length, width and he knew how to use it. _Oh_ how he knew how to use it, she licked her lips as she relived the way he had made her orgasm last night, pounding into her, his hips corkscrewing against her, making her grip his strong shoulders and leaving crescent moon tattoos on them. She recalled his gruff voice urging her to cum, to let go, to let him pleasure her.

She gasped and opened her eyes to see the white ceiling. She blinked a couple of times as the image of Sergio above her disappeared from her mind. She was surprised to not only find herself already lying on her back on the bed, her legs spread out and her hand guiding the head of the toy up and down the crotch of her cotton shorts.

She hesitated for a moment, where she should be doing this. Would she be cheating on her boyfriend if she were to have “sex” with the toy?

Doubts gave way when her sex spasmed, craving for attention. She quickly shed off her shorts and panties leaving her lying on her back with just a thin graphic shirt on.

She watched as she trailed the head of the toy from the apex of her sex stopping on her sensitive button, letting the weight of the toy rest on it for a few seconds before making its way slowly up and down the hot slit.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back, crying out loud as she grasped one full breast with one hand and carefully pushed the head of the toy against her sex, seeking entrance.

She panted as the large head was buried in her. She played with her nipples as she got accustomed to the unfamiliar intrusion. After pushing just an inch in her she decided to switch positions.

She grunted in frustration as she carefully rolled around and then rose on all fours. With the new angle, she was able to push more of the length in her. The arm holding her up was starting to buckle when a force sent her forward making her lose her balance.

“Who the - _SERGIO!_ ” she gasped seeing her grinning boyfriend behind her fully clothed. She moaned and buried her head in the pillows and clutched the sheets when Sergio pulled the toy just a fraction and pushed another it in another 2 inches.

“How long have you been there watching.” She mustered through pants and moans of pleasure as her boyfriend continued to push and pull the toy in and out of her.

“Not long enough, María” he replied as he pulled nearly the entire thing out leaving only the head before pushing in most of it again. “I am so mad at you for not waiting for me to try this.”

She looked passed her shoulders to see him still grinning as he watched the toy disappear in her before he pulls it and repeats the pattern.

“You don’t look so mad to me.” she taunted.

He pulled it out and she whimpered at the sudden action and consequent loss of the toy in her. She buried her nose in the linen and inhaled sharply as she tried to control the urge to push back and demand for more.

“Oops! Were you about to cum? I’m sorry.” he said sarcastically.

She groaned and mumbled curses at him making him chuckle.

While she was left to catch her breath, Sergio looked the toy over. It was amusing with its color and yet at the same time quite intimidating with its large circumference and length. He wanted to see it buried in her; see her lose her mind as he pumped it in and out her.

He looked at the sight presented to him, the back of her soft creamy thighs, the upturned ass, her plump nether lips inviting him, the wetness evidence of arousal making her sex dewy and the scent intoxicating him.

María Fernanda snapped her head up as she felt Sergio’s lips on her nether ones. She cried out his name when he licked the entire length of her slit.

He continued eating her out and she enjoyed it thoroughly when unexpectedly Sergio touched the tip of the toy to her other hole.

Sergio felt her stiffen as he applied a small amount of pressure on the toy just enough for her to feel the toy weighing on her rosebud but not enough to penetrate.

“Relax” he murmured against her flushed skin, his free hand running up and down her thigh trying to still her squirming.

“I can’t.” she shook her head as Sergio squeezed one ass cheek and pressed the toy hard against the hole. “You can’t Sergio please.”

“But you love having me up your ass. You love it when I fuck you hard and play with your wet pussy at the same time.”

“Sergio,” she whimpered. She the pressure she felt on her puckered hole was driving her crazy together with his dirty talk but the fear of taking something that large was scaring her, dampening her mood.

“Remember how you said you’d never be able to take me, but you took me and you loved it; love it; will love it again.“

“I can’t take that there Sergio. You’ll tear me apart,” she told him and she sighed as he relieved the pressure for longer than any time before only for him to press on the hole again.

“Don’t worry María. This toy is not the toy for what I have in mind.” he kissed each ass cheek before pulling away. “We’ll have to look into the perfect one. Just imagine María,” he paused.

He palmed her pussy before shoving three fingers in her sloppy sex. “My cock in your pussy and another in your ass.” he paints a vivid imagery in her mind and her sex gripped his fingers tightly as it twitched. “I can already feel how tight and hot you would be, so fucking aroused. Imagine how full you would be. I’d fuck you so good you wouldn’t be able to walk, let alone look at another man ever. You’d never want for anything or anyone more.” he says as he continues to apply pressure on the rosebud as he pumps his fingers in and out of her in at a furious pace.

The image he painted, the sensation he was eliciting were making her lose her mind, her only concern now the pleasure she was about to receive.

“Sergio! Fuck me good. Fuck me hard. Fuck! I’m about to - ” She gasped as Sergio turned the vibrator on and sending her body convulsing, crying out her pleasure as she had one of the strongest orgasms she has ever had; her upper body giving out and slumping on the bed.

When he could feel her orgasm start to die down he touched her g-spot a couple of times before pulling out his fingers and replacing it with the vibrating dildo, the juices from her orgasm working as a lubricant.

Her sex, so unfamiliar with the vibrations of the dildo, was humming with pleasure as he thrust the toy in and out of her, every so often corkscrewing it knowing she loved it when he made love to her so. He bent over her until he could reach her ear, where he whispered how she was making him feel; how he would pleasure her, how sexy she was. He continued to pump the toy in and out of her, demanding her attention, her cries of pleasure pleasing him, her scent arousing him. She came for a second time that night when Sergio slipped his free hand in front and pinched her clit hard.

Sergio kept the vibrating toy in her throughout her orgasm and he was surprised when she, surprised by the fact too, feebly said that she was cumming again. He chuckled when she asked him to please stop making her.

“Dinner can wait right?” Sergio says wiping the juices off the toy on her inner thighs. Too tired from the ordeal she uses her remaining energy to nod.

“Great; because I’d hate for you to be selfish and leave me unsatisfied.”

She hears him drop his pants and regardless of how tired she was, she smiled, her body welcomed his advances and not long after she was cumming and so was he.

A quick recovery period later, followed by a shower together and a quickie under the warm jets of water, María Fernanda was finally able to choose a dress and get ready for her night out with her boyfriend.

After being shooed away from the bathroom for pillaging through her cosmetics bag and dropping a very expensive bronzer, Sergio decided to rummage through the goodie bag that had brought so much pleasure to them. He went to the closet and there he found the pink and black bag.

He rummaged through the bag and found two transparent balls connected to a string. A smaller ball was visible inside each clear ball. He wondered at what it could be. He closed his fist over it and shook it; surprised to find that the smaller balls were moving and hitting the walls of the bigger ball. He smirked realizing their purpose.

“There you are!” María Fernanda said from the entrance of the walk-in closet. “I’m here! I’m done and I’m gorgeous. Shall we go?”

He held the balls up for her to see and smiled. “Put these in first, and then we’re set.”

 


	2. Fun Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues as they go out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction.

Sergio smirked feeling another shudder from María Fernanda, his long-time girlfriend whose arms were firmly circling his middle. He squeezed her shoulder and her weight on his side increased as she relied more and more on him to drag her to their next destination.

After much begging and promising of a night ahead to be remembered and most importantly, at least to María, multiple days of servitude and complete obedience from Sergio, he was finally able to coax her into putting the duotone balls and keeping them in for the duration of the night.

When she gave in to his request, she thought the sheer idea of having an object stretching her most private area in public was the torturous goal of the toy. 

 _She was wrong._  

With her every step, the smaller and heavier balls jostled inside the bigger ones, hitting the plastic surface, the vibrations traveling to the walls of her sex, pleasuring her as she did the most mundane things - like walking, or going through a bumpy car ride.

For their date, Sergio had found a quaint restaurant at the outskirts of Madrid, away from the usual hustle and bustle of the city and the hordes of tourists. But to get there, there was nearly an hour drive from their residence.

The ride to their dinner reservation was slow and bumpy, with Sergio taking advantage of every pothole and bumps.

After the first 15 minutes of the ride, María was flushed and panting, as she slithered and wiggled in her seat. Sergio could feel his hardness press against the zipper of his slacks as he listened to her moaning and whimpering for relief.

He had told her to keep her hands on the headrest stopping her from touching herself and at the same time making her thrust her chest out.

Sergio had nearly run a red light as he listened to her cry out his name asking him, _begging him_ to touch her. The balls kept bringing her close to the brink but never over.

But instead he kept his cool and resolved and let her build up the anticipation and pleasure knowing when she finally came undone, it would rival any before that.

He hastily parked the car at the first available spot he saw. Once parked, the two just took the time to calm themselves down and gather their wits. It was a couple minutes of just deep breathing in the car before Sergio proposed for them to take a stroll.

“I don’t want to walk.” she had said through gritted teeth. “Just get me to the restaurant.”

“But the night is so pretty, it isn’t even that cold. Come on please?”

And with that silly, playful innocent smile and gorgeous twinkling mischievous eyes, María Fernanda agreed which led to their current situation; with Sergio’s arm keeping her upright and her clenching wet sex bringing her to the brink of orgasm with every step she takes.

She stopped and Sergio looked at her to see what made her stopped. He licked his lips at the sight of his girlfriend’s bedroom expression in the middle of the streets. She reached up and stretched kissing him; her body undulated against his.

“Frustrated?” he asked smugly against her lips

“So fucking much. These are torture. They make me feel like I’m about to cum but it’s never going to happen. God, Sergio, it’s not happening. It won’t let me cum. I want to fuck so bad.” she growled.

He broke the kiss, a scandalized look on his face. “María Fernanda! I will not be deterred from a romantic evening with my girlfriend,” he repeated the words she had said many times before when he’d ask for them to just go home and enjoy a quiet night in.

“You don’t _want_ a romantic night. Sergio,” she remarked, stomping her feet making her gasp for air at the sudden jerk of the balls in her.

He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close as her eyes got hazy. “I think you need a break.”

She vigorously nodded her head making him chuckle.

The restaurant Sergio had found was a family owned one with an old two-floor villa serving as the establishment. The man at the front, a 70-year-old balding Enzo, was very accommodating and even though their reservation had lapsed, he waved away the formalities, took their coat and brought them to an empty table on the rooftop.

There were only 3 other occupied tables - one with another young couple, a family with a toddler and the last table had 4 middle-aged women boisterously laughing over their conversation and wine.

He signed a few autographs and took pics with a couple of fans on their way to the table and some even followed them upstairs. The quick conversation with the supporters, picture taking, and autograph signings gave María Fernanda a break from the continuous and relentless moving of the balls. She sat in her seat, keeping as still as possible just letting her heart rate return to normal and the administrations in her sex stop. After the initial shock of the people at seeing a local celebrity walk thru their local restaurant, they returned to their meals and the couple was once again given privacy.

“How are you doing today?” The waitress asked as she came to give them menus, as per Enzo’s instruction. He gave the young couple a thumbs up before returning downstairs.

She watched Sergio browsed through the limited wine selection and question the waitress on wine and food pairing. She loved seeing him so assertive, his lips moving just as sensual as when pleasuring her. He was so sexy to her with the soft light of the candles and electric heater and the stars high above.

“Oh! You have a band!” Sergio noticed the quartet tuning their instruments on the side.

The waitress informed them that the band would play whatever the couple would like.

“Ah, no dancing. I have two left feet.” María Fernanda explained to the waitress, her voice playful and self-deprecating.

“Oh Ma - ”

“Sergio,” she said with a smile on her lips but tone completely serious.

She watched him stretch his hand out for hers over the top of the table, giving her one of those innocent smiles of his, as if trying to assert his innocent intention, but his eyes twinkled. She knew there were no innocent intentions behind Sergio’s actions, every decision he made was well calculated and thought of; he just liked the world to think he was lost.

The band looked on to our table and Sergio enthusiastically waved them over.

“Sergio, you’re embarrassing.” She waved her hand and laughed gaily for the people who were trying to be discreet in their watching of the high-profile public couple.

“Come on.” He tried again. “ _Mi tesor,_ ” he purred and her body hummed at his nickname for her. “ _Mi tesoro. Mi sol, mis estrellas y mi luna. Mi ayes, mi hoy y mi mañana. Mi vida.”_ she heard the waitress and the rest of the women population present sigh longingly and see others giving meaningful looks at their partners from the corner of her eye.

Although she felt the butterflies in her tummy flutter at his words and intensity of his gaze she rolled her eyes, all too familiar with his tactics.

“ _Por Favor._ ” His voice deep and oozing desire said before brushing his lips over her knuckles. The air was filled with sighs and awww and comments.

“Señor!” Sergio called the band over. “Play something soft and romantic. Something as beautiful as this lovely angel; although I’m not sure that is possible.”

She could feel a smile playing on her lips. She really wanted to give in to his request. She just wasn’t sure she could; not with the sex toys in her.

“Sergio.” She chastised but the band started playing and she couldn’t turn his offer down anymore without causing a bigger scene than that already occurring.

She took his hand and he led them off to a side with more room to move in. The band started playing a romantic tune and Sergio just took a hand in his while the other rested on the small of her back keeping her close to him as the swayed to the beat.

The sensations were starting once again but the slow movements were making the movements of the toys bearable and almost pleasurable more than frustrating. She concentrated on Sergio; trying to ignore the desires of her body, but Sergio wouldn’t let it stay that way.

“Sergio -"she sighed as the feelings started building up again.

He grinned before doing some ballroom dance step he had seen on TV. María Fernanda missed some steps but Sergio quickly recovered pulling her to him.

"I hate you,” she whispered as she tried to grind her hips against his as discreetly as she could; thankfully Sergio’s back was to the rest of the patrons; his large frame covering her.

His reply was only a loud happy laugh before kissing her on the lips.

"We’re causing a scene,” she whispered.

"Let them watch.”

"Sergio!” She slapped his chest and he just laughed before pushing her away then pulling her in, making her twirl until she got to him, her back to his front, his arms around her waist, her arms over his.

“We’re _in love_ , we’re _young_. They’ll forgive our transgression of what society considers polite and proper.”

As he swayed them, their eyes locked, he felt her buckle and he quickly spun her causing her to moan as the inner balls hit her walls through the shell of the bigger balls.

She gripped his shoulders, digging her fingers through his crisp white shirt.

She gasped and moaned when he pulled her closer, closing the small gap between them and letting her feel his own arousal pushing against his tailored pants and against her pelvis. She rested her head on the curve of his shoulder trying to breathe calmly, grinding against his hardness.

“Let me take them off Sergio. I can’t handle this torture anymore. Please.”  

“Does it hurt?” he asked, concerned that he may have pushed a little too far. “I thought it would be pleasurable.“

"I just want to cum.” she replied honestly and annoyed. “If I don’t take this off, I’ll hump the first man I see. And I’m telling you, that man won’t be you.” She threatened.

The two had a stare-off. “Fine,” he conceded. “Go take them off. Put them in your purse but I want your wet panties. Or else.” He said sternly before kissing the top of her ear.

“Or else?”

“You can kiss that orgasm you want so bad goodbye.”

“I don’t need you to get that.” She said.

“Only I can give you the pleasure you seek. No one else.” he said seriously, jealousy flashing through his eyes for a split second before a smug expression took over his features.

"And especially not these.” He says, taking her hand. He kisses the ball of each finger. “They’ll give you relief but they’ll never give you what only I can. Those lovely long legs spread apart won’t quake and buckle as you ride your orgasm. Your toes won’t curl at the pleasure coursing through you. Your fingers won’t find the hard panes of my body, for you hold on to, to keep you grounded; to mark me yours. Those juicy lips will remain thirsty for my kisses.” he emphasised by pecking just the corner of her lips.

‘Sergio, fuck” she breathes as she vividly sees the image he is painting.

He stops and brushes his lips on her forehead. “Go, take them off and bring me back that slip of cloth, drenched with your desire, showing me just how much you want me.“

As soon as his arms falls on his side, she steps away from him, flustered. She gratefully smiles at the playing band. But before she could walk off, Sergio pulls her close for one last instruction.

"Don’t you dare touch yourself. And believe me, I’ll know if you do.” He lets go and she quickly leaves using every ounce of her remaining composure and energy to ignore the moving balls in her sending her closer to the brink of an orgasm that won’t happen.

After 15 minutes in the restroom she was finally able to calm down. She adjusted her jeans and cursed herself for wearing a pair of skinny cut denims. The rough material was brushing against her sensitive sex, puffy lips and still engorged nub. She was sure that she’d cum immediately if she were just to slip her hand between her legs.

She took a deep breath and flipped her hair, gaining little courage from the act. She clenched the duotone in her fist and pulled the sleeve of her long woollen knit blouse lower hoping to hide away the naughty toys but causing her shoulder to expose itself.

She opened the bathroom door with her free hand and walked quickly to their table hoping no one noticed what she was carrying or what she had stuck in her back pocket.

Sergio chuckled at seeing her hurriedly shove the toys in her clutch bag, her hair fluffing around her flushed face. Once she was satisfied that the toy was buried in the recess of her bag, she turned to Sergio huffing angrily.

He laughed and she glared at him even more.

“Babe, relax.” he says, resting his elbows on the table, his hands under his chin.

"Relax my ass.”

“Later.” He promised and laughed finding himself hilarious.

“Fuck you.”

“Eat first, fuck later.” He said seriously before bursting in laughter once more.

“ _SERGIO!_ ” she hissed.

“Relax.” He said once more.

“You’re not the one who left the room with _sex toys_ in her, teasing her to _orgasm._ ” she said the last words as quietly as possible “The whole room must think I’m a slut.”

“Well, if it helps to know; you left me with a boner. The waitress, _Andrea_ , was very happy to see.”

“ _Ms. Andrea,_ didn’t even want to see it.“ She scoffed. "You probably strutted like a peacock.”

Sergio just shrugged and smiled. “From your black disposition, I can definitely tell you didn’t get any self-gratification.” He mentioned and she threw him a dirty look. “Where’s my prize.”

Being reminded that she was bare under her jeans, she blushed and shifted to take out the little piece of clothing in her back pocket.

She crumpled it in her hand and passed it to him. He smirked and put it in his front pockets.

The waitress arrived with a bottle of their wine and poured them a glass.

The couple proceeded to enjoy their tapas, discussing mundane things like the wallpaper that was to be replaced and where they would be heading to for summer vacation while at the same continuing their foreplay - through promising hooded looks they gave each other, the erotic way she kept stroking her wineglass with finger, and swiping his lips for imaginary sauces, the way he talked, and the timbre of his voice vibrating through her; his fingers lacing with hers with his thumb caressing her skin.

By the time their main course was kind of eaten, their attention more on each other than on the food they were being presented, María Fernanda had disposed of her ankle boots and was running the toes up and down his ankle, every so often reaching up to his calf. Sergio would only look at her as if daring her to go higher.

María Fernanda was always up to a challenge. She scooted to the edge of her seat and found the best position to slowly cover more and more of his legs; he was even helping, spreading his legs a little giving her better access.

His eyes bulged and he choked on his wine as he felt the instep of her foot pressed against his protruding bulge.

She smirked at him and slowly started moving her foot to and fro. His hand on the table clenched and unclenched as he tried to look impartial and unaffected. Her foot moved in circular motions, randomly changing between clock- and counter-clockwise; always keeping him guessing on what her next action would be.

His fingers started drumming on the table, faster and faster as she also quickened her strokes.

All of a sudden, his hands stilled her foot. She was about to complain, as she let him tease her while he wouldn’t let her but her complaints were halted when his hands started massaging her foot.

Her eyes fluttered at the pleasure he was eliciting. She started wiggling in her seat making the hard rough seams of her jeans rub against the delicate puffy nether lips of her sex.

“María Fernanda.” Sergio’s voice penetrates the foggy recess of her mind where she had taken refuge. “Don’t.“ He ordered. He let go of her foot and she tried to bring some kind of composure to herself. He picked his wineglass by the stem and sipped the wine. His eyes fixed on her.

She halted all actions and just watched him.

“Don’t you dare. Only I want to bring you to that high.”

“Then take me home and make me yours.” She said, having enough of his games for tonight.

“Go to the bathroom. I’ll follow in 5.” He promised. “And take you clutch with you.

She slipped her boot on and stood up. As she passes him, she heard a last instruction. “And don’t touch yourself. Wait for me.”

She nods and dashes off.

Sergio calls for the bill and pays for their meal leaving a hefty tip. He finished his drink before shifting in his seat as he tried to discreetly adjust his pants to a more comfortable fit.

He rose and made his way to the bathroom in long strides.

He was glad to find that the corridor to the bathroom was empty. It would be awkward having people listening to what he was planning.

He rapt on the door. The door opened enough for María Fernanda to take him by the collar and smashing her lips against his. Their kiss was passionate and raw, teeth clashing, tongues battling. His hands roamed up and down her body - cupping and squeezing as she ground her hips against his.

“Sergio, take me.” she says between kisses.

“In a bathroom?” Sergio pulls enough just for her to see him give her a questioning look. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Fuck! Sergio Ramos! Do it.” she said, impatiently pulling at his belt buckle.

He stops her and spins her, making her grip the edge of the bathroom counter, facing the mirror, her hips pushing back.

He pushes her legs father apart before molding his body to hers, his lips now on her lips and a hand cupping where her legs joined.

“ _Mi tesoro_.” he whispers and she closes his eyes as he starts rubbing her through her jeans. he brushes his lips on the shell of her ear, his hot breath in her ear tickling and arousing her all at the same time. “Look at yourself,” he orders. She opens her eyes and sees their reflection in the mirror.

He drums his fingers against the material covering her throbbing clit and she moaned. “Look at yourself María Fernanda.” he says. “Have you any idea how sexy you look to me. I want you so much.” he says, his lips making a trail of kisses from below her ear down her neck.

“Then take me.” she moans, pushing her ass back to him.

“I will. Take you. All of you. But first, close your eyes.” he says against her exposed shoulder.

She does as he ordered and for a moment she felt completely alone; his body not weighing against her leaving her feeling bare and incomplete.

He heard rustling soon followed by her jeans being pulled down. Before she could ask what he was planning to do she felt him pop the duotone balls in her once again, making her cry out in pleasure, and in frustration.

“Sergio don’t, please!”

“The safe word is there for you to use whenever you want.” he reminds her and stops, wondering if maybe it’s too much for a night.

She bit her lips, but remained silent, knowing she could trust Sergio not to drive her mad from preventing her form getting just what she wanted.

He smiles and pulls her jeans up.“Let’s go.” he says kissing her cheek. He took her hand and when they came out, saw one of the men patrons waiting for a turn at the bathroom. Bu the way he was staring at the floor, the couple knew he must have heard, if not suspect, what had transpired between the couple.

They hastily made their way out, Sergio putting his girlfriend’s coat for hear as she had started trembling from the deprivation of her orgasm and heightened arousal. He held her throughout the short walk to the car.

Once inside in the privacy of their car, she couldn’t stop from pulling him in for a kiss once more and he happily obliged. When her hand started wondering, he put a stop to it; putting the speed of his fast car to the test.

María Fernanda breathed in measured breaths, as she tried not to succumb to the desire to touch herself, knowing if it was her boyfriend, it would be incomparable to anything she would be able to achieve.

He was concentrated on navigating the road, and María Fernanda was given some time to admire his gorgeous profile. She ran her hand through his soft locks, caressing the back of his neck and following the muscles of his arm, somehow she found her hand resting on his though.

“Don’t María. We’re going to get into an accident.” he said as he stepped on the accelerator when her hand started moving up.

“You better get up home soon because, I want you and I need you. Does it hurt?” she asked, her fingertips brushing against his bulge.

He jumped and cursed. He looked around and deviated from their path, taking a dirt road away from the main road.

He drove and drove until he found an empty lot quite a distance from where they came from. He pulled the hand break, and a moment of nothing passed before they unbuckled their seat belts and reach for each other.

Soon Sergio was pulling her to him and although he tried to manoeuvre them, the inside of the car was just to small for what he had in mind. He opened the door and she happily got out. He followed suit, closing the door behind him before pushing her against the cold metal of the car. They resumed their making-out, her chest arching as she rubbed herself against his hard body.

Sergio hooked one leg of hers around his hip and dry-humped her, making the toys jostle in her, sending her closer to orgasm.

“More Sergio. More _mi amor_. I want more.” she demanded and he obliged, every wish of her his command.

He hooked her other leg around his waist and the heels of her ankle boots digging in his sculpted ass. With his large hands, he cupped her ass as he pushed his bulge against her throbbing, jean-covered sex.

María Fernanda threw her head back, her fingers scratching his back, through his shirt as she thrust, looking for contact.

She cried out and her fingers digging in his skin as she felt her walls contract and then immediately whimpered when he let her down.

“I’ve always wanted to do this ever since I read it in your dirty book,” he said before pulling her weak self to the back of his car. He pulled the knit sweater over her head before he made her place her hands, shoulder-width apart, on the cool surface of the car’s trunk as she leaned on it, her feet apart presenting him with her perky behind.

“Sergio?”

“You want to cum María?” he asked.

“So bad. Make me.” she said as she regarding him behind her shoulder.

He pressed against her ass, letting her feel just how excited he was. He bent over and kissed her shoulder before tilting her head so that he could kiss her lips.

He unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down just above her knees.

“Clench tight. Don’t let those toys out.” he ordered her as he palmed her ass cheek, and squeezing it.

“Sergio, don’t. Just fuck me already. I can’t take any more teasing.” she confessed.

“But you will,” he said. “Clench tight.” he repeated before spanking her ass leaving her flesh with a pinking glow where he tapped her.

Her knees buckled and Sergio was quick to right her posture. “Sergio!”

He slapped the other cheek and continued alternating sending María Fernanda in a frenzy, the line between pain and pleasure blurring.

“Sergio! I want you please. I’m so close!” she said.

Sergio spanked close to her sex before pulling out the toys suddenly by its string and letting it drop on the group. But the void was immediately replaced by his hard cock.

It didn’t take long for María Fernanda to come; all the foreplay and attention she received from her boyfriend giving her one of the best orgasms she had up to that time.

Sergio slowed his thrusting as the orgasm she experienced was sending him to the brink. When he felt it start to die, he sped up the pace, and the air was filled with the sound of her pleasure and their skin slapping.

He knew he wouldn’t last long so he pulled out taking a short break. He told her to climb the car, and when she was seated at the edge of the trunk, he helped her get rid of her pants.

Once rid of the last article of her clothing, his hands on her ankles, he spread them high and apart before diving in for a treat.

She screwed her eyes tight at the sensation of Sergio’s rough tongue on the sensitive pad of her nerves atop her sex. She called out his name and her hands buried in his hair, playing with it and at the same time keeping him in place.

“Oh god! Sergio! I’m going to come again.” Her hips involuntarily started thrusting against his face, her body starting to tremble from all the sensations she was having. Sergio’s hand slid down her shapely legs to cup her ass and angle her better for him.

Her legs crossed over his shoulders leaving him no escape.

Sergio lapped and drank her juices like a thirsty man. He licked her slit, used his tongue like a small dick then alternated between nibbling the puffy lips and nuzzling her clit. When he took her clot between his lips and suck, she cried his name loud and proud, high to the heavens.

He continued lapping her up even when her legs got weak and just hung limply over the side of the car.

Sergio watched her as he unbuttoned his shirt and took of the rest of his clothes.

“Sergio, I don’t think I can do it again.” she said honestly as she looked at this hard, standing cock.

Sergio just smiled as he joined her on the car. He propped her against the back windshield. He kissed her and touched her, igniting the fire once more.

Soon his kisses were getting reciprocated, his hands no longer alone in the exploration of its lover’s body.

Sergio rubbed the engorged head against the entrance of her sex. Soon he was thrusting in her, telling her how much he loved her; his orgasm following the smaller one.

**[end]**


End file.
